Pokemon Adventures with A Shiny Kirlia
by Lagiacrus24
Summary: Jared has recently started his new life as a Pokemon Trainer with his Shiny Kirlia. He must face countless battles, and Failure is not in his dictionary.
1. Chapter 1, First day as a Trainer

Hello people. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me k? Here are some guides to help you when you read the story

"speech" Regular talking

-_speech_- Telepathy talking (Yes, im using a psychic type pokemon)

=speech= Thought

***speech*** Pokespeech

(speech) My thoughts/comments

Character info :  
Jared (Pokemon Trainer)  
Kirlia/Angel (Lvl 23 - Moves : Confusion, Psychic, Growl)  
Pidgey/Rick (Lvl 8 - Moves : Tackle, Sand-Attack)

well :p here it is. Imma start with a flashback first to get you familiar with the story :D

It was a rainy day when me and my friends went camping in the nearby forest just outside Pallet Town. We were already in our tents, waiting for the rain to stop. I looked outside to see the rain stopping.

"Hey, the rain is stopping! We can go out now." My friends nodded alltogether.

We packed up our things as today we were about to go back home. When i was walking ahead of all of my friends, i tripped on something that looked like a pokemon egg. I picked the pokemon egg and checked to see if there were any cracks as i didnt want the pokemon inside to die. Thats when one of my friends started talking.

"Hey Jared, Thats a Ralts egg!" I was surprised to hear that.  
"You sure, Jack?" He nodded. " Its not green though, its jade." He facepalmed "Thats a SHINY Ralts egg. Its super rare!" I gave out an "O" of surprise.  
"Okay! Imma hatch it!" I said immedietly "WHAAAT?!" all of my friends shouted together "What? Can't i?" I answered back.  
"Why don'tchu sell it? Its worth ten thousands!" I shrugged.  
"Meh, i prefer to hatch it" I said.  
"Ahh well. Whatever you say Carrot.(Carrot rhymes with Jared so MEH!)" I started to rage "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They all laughed, eventually i laughed with them too.

**Three Years Later...***

My alarm clock started to ring. I checked the time with my watch, It read 7.00 a.m. I got up and turned the alarm clock off before my Kirlia woke up. She was still sound asleep beside me. I patted her head for a while and got up to get ready. I was very excited as this was my first day of being a Pokemon Trainer.I brushed my teeth and washed my face at the same time. When i went out of the toilet, i saw Kirlia walking down the stairs. I ran in front of her and quickly picked her up.

-_Hey! Put me down_!- I heard a voice in my head. I already knew who was speaking.  
"Haha, All right." She gave me a quick shove and ran down the stairs.

I went to the dining room to see Kirlia nibbling on a bar of chocolate on my spot. My mom came in holding two plates of toast with sausages.

"So, today's the day you'll become a Pokemon Trainer?" My mom asked.  
"Yeah! IM EXCITED" I replied.  
"So, are you going to bring Kirlia with you?" My mom asked again.  
-_New trainers can only pick Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander_.- Kirlia said telepathicly to my mom. Then she suddenly turned sad.  
"Kirlia, i know you want to come with me, which is why you are!" I said quickly before she could run off, crying.  
-_Huh_?- She was now confused.  
"I talked to Professor Oak 3 days ago, he said i could use you as my starter Pokemon." I said.  
-_Yay_!- She screamed as she hugged me.  
"Well, you'd better finish your breakfast quickly! Or you will miss your appointment with Professor Oak at 7.50!" She said.

I took a glance at the clock. It read 7.30, I quickly finished my breakfast, ran upstairs to get dressed. I wore my usual black top with grey jeans. I also wore my favourite short-sleeved jacket, and packed up my bag. I went downstairs to take a few more items and took my sling bag to carry my pokeballs. Since i didnt have any pokeballs yet, I took Kirlia's Pokeball. Before i did,I checked the time again. It read 7.45 a.m.

" LATEEEEEEE!" I grabbed Kirlia's Pokeball and made a dash for the door.  
-_You're always in a rush, Jared_.- Kirlia said as she teleported to sit on my shoulders.  
"Bye mom! Tell dad im already on my journey!" I said.  
"Love you!" Mom said.  
"Mommmmmm, not in front of Kirlia!" I shouted.  
***Kirl,Kirlia*** I sweatdropped and facepalmed. I knew she was giggling.

I reached Professor Oak's Lab at 8.02 a.m. I dashed to the front entrance and going into the lab. Professor Oak seemed like he waited for 5 hours.

"Where have you been, Jared?" He asked as i struggled to catch my breath.  
"Sorry im late! (pant)" I reached for my packpack to grab my water bottle but i realised i forgot it at home.  
"Water?" Professor Oak offered me a bottle of water.  
"(pant) thanks!" I gulped down the whole bottle of water in mere seconds.

Both Professor Oak and Kirlia sweatdropped.

"So, You're using your Kirlia as your starting pokemon. A very interesting decision indeed." He said.  
"Thanks" I replied.  
"Heres your Pokedex and Pokeballs. And heres one more for Kirlia if she dosen't have one." He said as he held out his hands with the items.  
"Thanks again, and Kirlia already has a Pokeball.." I took a slightly dirty Pokeball out of my bag and showed it to him.  
-_I am NOT going back in there_...- Kirlia said to me.  
"Anyway Jared, good luck on your journey! What are you going after? The Gym badges or the Contest ribbons?" He asked as i went for the door.  
"The Gym badges! G'bye Professor Oak!" I said as i ran home to get my water bottle.

I made my way to the gates of Pallet town. Outside Pallet Town, We walked for 2 hours before we spotted a wild Pokemon.

"A wild pokemon!" I said as i activated my Pokedex.  
"PIDGEY IS A FLYING ALL THE FLYING POKEMON, IT IS THE GENTLEST AND EASIEST TO CAPTURE. A PERFECT TARGET FOR A BEGINNING POKEMON TRAINER TO TEST HIS POKEMON'S SKILLS. MOVES: GUST AND SAND ATTACK" I 'whooped' at the description.  
"An easy target, huh. You ready for this Kirlia?" I got ready for my first battle.  
-_Of course! Im always ready_!- She answered.  
"All right. Kirlia, use Confusion!" I made my first move.

Kirlia's eyes started to glow a light blue. She picked up the Pidgey with her psychic powers and damaged it enough for me to capture it.

"All right! Go...Pokeball!" I threw a pokeball at the weakened Pidgey.

It dissapeared into the pokeball with a red flash. The Pokeball blinked red three times before stopping.

"Yes! My first captured Pokemon!" I shouted as i raised the Pokeball containing Pidgey.  
"Hey...Kirlia?" I turned to Kirlia.  
-_Yes, Jared_?- She answered.  
"Would you like a name? Or do you have one already?"  
-_A name would be nice_.-She blushed as she answered.  
"How does Angel sound?" I asked.  
-_I love_ _it_!- She replied with a smile, then giving me a hug.  
"Angel it is then, maybe Pidgey would want a name too." I let Pidgey out of its Pokeball.  
"Angel, ya mind translating?" I asked.  
-_No problem_!- She replied.  
"Then can you ask it if its a boy or a girl?" I asked as i sat down.  
***Kirl,Kirlia?***  
***Pidg**.*  
-_It said its a boy_.- I made the OK sign with my hand.  
"Hmm...How does Rick sound?" The Pidgey flapped its wings happily. I guessed it liked the name.  
"Okay Rick, return!" Rick dissapeared into the Pokeball with a flash of red.

Kirlia quickly teleported to my shoulders to sit there again. As i reached the next town, I went to the Pokemon Center to get Rick healed. A smiling Nurse Joy greeted me there.

"Hello! Would you like to heal your Pokemon?" I nodded as i handed Pidgey's Pokeball over. I held out Angel's Pokeball, getting ready to force her in.  
-_I am NOT going in there, Jared_!- "Why not? Rick dosen't mind it!"  
-_Whats more, im at full health_!-  
"Whoops, forgot about that" I forced a laugh.  
"Here is your Pokeball! Come again!" I took the Pokeball from Nurse Joy.  
"Are there any nearby hotels, or do you have rooms to rent here?" I asked, looking at my watch that read 7.30 p.m.  
"We do have rooms for travelling Trainers. Heres your room key." "Thanks, where's the dining area?" I asked as Angel's and my stomach begin to growl.  
"Its behind those glass doors there." Nurse joy pointed towards an automatic door.  
"Thanks again" I replied as i went to my room.  
"Room 12. Close to the unlucky number." -_Good thing we didn't get number 13_.- I nodded.

I unlocked the door leading to my room. It was a nice room with a Queen-sized bed, two single sofas, a bathroom with a bathtub and a small TV.

=Seems like a hotel room to me..= I thought as i sat down on the comfy single sofa and placed my bag on the table.  
-_i agree_..- Angel replied telepathicly. I shrugged as i picked up Angel and sat her on my shoulders. I let Rick out of his pokeball and together, we went to get dinner. It was almost empty there so there were many places to sit. I picked up a plate and begin filling it up with food at the buffet table. I also got some Pokefood for Angel and Rick.

-_I don't like that stuff_..- I sighed as i heard that picky comment from Angel. I placed my plate and Rick's pokefood at the table and went to get some fruit for Angel. We all ate quietly.  
At 8.45 p.m., We went back to our room to get ready to sleep. Me and Angel were tired, but Rick was all hyper. I sighed and got my clothes and a towel from my backpack and went into the bathroom. I turned the tap on and filling the bathtub with warm water before undressing and going in.

Angel's POV (LOLOL AS IF I'LL SHOW JARED'D POV IN TEH BATH)

***Yawn**..* I yawned as i sat down.  
***Getting sleepy, huh Angel**?* Rick asked as i was "fishing" (Sometimes when im tired in class, when my head drops i quickly jerk it back up. It looks like fishing to my teacher so MEHH!)  
***Yeah...Why are you all hyper**?* I asked as i yawned again.  
***No idea. Im a little thirsty, could you get a cup of water for me**?*  
***Sigh...Fine**.* I picked up a water bottle and a cup from the table and poured the water into the cup with my psychic hands.  
***Fanks**!* Rick said as i gave him the cup.

I turned around to see Jared out of the bath and in his PJs.

"You can use the bath now, Angel. Don't fall asleep in the bath like you did last time. Haha"  
-_I was just a Ralts then_!- I answered with an angry telepathic voice.

I took my PJs that Jared bought for me and a small towel. I closed the door and locked it. I reached my hand in and felt the water. It was perfect! I went in after i undressed.

Jared's POV (Same reason :D)

"Yawn~~~ Hey Rick, want more water?" Rick nods.  
"Mmkay." I poured some water into the cup Rick was drinking from.

=Angel is cute.. I wonder what she'll look like when she evolves..=

Angel came out from the bathroom, dressed up in her PJs.

-_Can i watch some TV first?_- I nodded as i yawned again.

I turned on the TV and let Angel choose what channel she wanted. As she was watching TV, i read a book about Pokemon evolutions. As i was about to get to the part where they explained Ralts, i took a quick glance at Angel. She was sound asleep on the sofa. I smiled and picked her up and laid her on the bed. I recalled Rick, turned off the TV, lights and went to sleep. But for some apparent reason, i couldn't sleep. So i decided to continue reading the book. I spent twenty to twenty-five minutes reading all the unimportant details until i got to the evolution chart.

"Ralts evolves to Kirlia, then Gardevoir, If the Kirlia is a male, then it will evolve into Gallade when exposed to a Dawn Sto- Huh?" I looked down to see Angel hugging me and crying in her sleep. I realised that she must've had a nightmare because she always does that when she has nightmares. But she never cries when she has regular nightmares, i realised she must've had a really scary one.

***Kirl...lia..Kirlia**...* I wondered what she said. =Meh, i'll ask her tomorrow, when she wakes up she must be feeling tired.= Angel woke up a few minutes after that, then she looked at me with those tear-filled eyes. She scooted closer, hugged me and started crying on me

"Hey...Don't cry..." Should'nt have said that. She cried even more. "Shh...shh..Its all right, please stop crying..." I begged as i gently patted her. She started to slow down a little.  
"What's your nightmare this time Angel?" I asked, out of curiosity.  
-_Its..(sniff)too..scary(sniff)to..remember...(sob)_ - I sighed. I wish i didn't ask her that. She continued to cry more and more.  
"Hey...If you stop crying, i'll buy you chocolate, as much as you like." She stopped sobbing, but she still has tears in her eyes.  
-_R-(sniff)R-Really?_- I nodded.  
-_T-thank you Jared_..(sniff)-

She didn't let go of me when i laid myself down. She was still hugging me tightly. =must've been a super scary one for her to act like this.= i thought.

-_T-try not to crush me, o-okay_?- I nodded with a snicker.  
"G'night Angel" i said as i gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
-_Good night..Jared_...-

We slowly drifted off to sleep afterwards.

End of Chapter 1, First day of a Trainer

Please leave some reviews :D

Chapter 2 will be here ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2, Taking care of Angel

Chapter 2! :D Enjoy! (no fricking comment.)

"speech" Regular talking  
-_speech_- Telepathy talking (Yes, im using a psychic type pokemon)  
=speech= Thought  
***speech*** Pokespeech  
(speech) My thoughts/comments/actions

Character info :  
Jared (Pokemon Trainer)  
Kirlia/Angel (Lvl 23 - Moves : Confusion, Psychic, Growl)  
Pidgey/Rick (Lvl 8 - Moves : Tackle, Sand-Attack)

I woke up feeling something or someone trying to wake me up.

"Okay, okay im up!" I got up to see Angel beside me with her arms on my arm, still pushing.  
-_C'mon Jared, wake up already!_- I sighed. She was closing her eyes while pushing me.  
"Hey Angel, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and looked at me for a while, then she blushed.  
-_Oh...s-sorry..I thought you were still asleep_.- I snickered.  
"Im guessing you want your chocolate?" She nodded, smiling while i patted her head.  
"Did you brush your teeth?" She nodded again. And seeing that she was already in her usual outfit i guessed that she already got ready.  
"All right, give me a couple of minutes to get ready." -_Hurry up_~!- I snickered again.

After i finished getting ready, i saw Angel standing at the door tapping her foot. Again, i snickered.

-_Took you long enough, now let's go_~!- I sighed as i packed up our things and stuffed them in my backpack.

I took the room key and headed out with Angel.

"Hmm?" The fog outside was quite thick.  
"I didn't remember the weather forcast saying today would be foggy..." I wondered.  
-_Who cares, i want my chocolate_~~!- I snickered again.

As i went out, I realised that this wasen't fog. It was haze. I could tell with the smell of smoke. I jogged to the Pokemart and made a face when i saw the sign 'CLOSED'.

-_Aww_...- I coughed. Because of the haze.  
***Kirl..(cough)*** Uh oh, i didn't like the sound of that. Angel has been very sensitive to smoke. She fainted when we were having a barbeque two years ago. She was sick for a whole month that time. I guessed that the haze was affecting her.  
"Sorry Angel, no chocolate for you today.."  
-**I..D-don't feel..(cough)l-like eating c-chocolate anymore..**- Then she fainted. I quickly caught her before she fell down. After that, i rushed her to the Pokemon Center.

**Later, at the Pokemon Center***

"How is she, Nurse Joy?" I asked eagerly.  
"She's gonna be fine. But in the meantime, don't expose her to the haze." I nodded as Nurse Joy gave Angel back to me.  
"Here, I need you to give her some medicine to help her feel better." Nurse Joy handed me a bottle full of pills after she said that.  
"One questio-" I got cut off unexpectedly as i was tucking the bottle of pills in my jacket pocket.  
"Give these pills to her after her meals. And, please tell her that she needs to eat. I have a feeling that when she wakes up, she won't have her appatite at all." "I'll try to convince her i guess."  
"Oh, and no chocolate for her for 2 weeks." "Dang it..." I somehow knew that she would be bugging me for chocolate when she gets her appatite back after 2-3 days.  
"I guess i'll be heading to my room now."  
"Take good care of Angel, okay?" I nodded and headed for the elevator.

I placed Angel on the bed and tucked her in. I smiled. She always looked cute when she sleeped. I decided to continue reading the book i had last night. After a few minutes, i heard Angel talking in her sleep.

***Kirl..Lia..Kirlia*** She was saying the same words she was saying last night. I could also see tears forming at her eyes. I sighed. She woke up a few minutes after that.

"Hey..Feeling better?" She shook her head weakly.  
-_N-no_...- I cringed when she said that telepathicly to me.  
-**I...F-feel..d-dizzy**...- "Shh..Don't speak telepathicly to me. Im guessing that it drains the rest of your energy when you do that." She nodded weakly. I felt her forehead. =Uh oh. She has a fever.=

"Lie down for a bit, i'll get something to cool you down." i quickly got my hankerchief from my backpack as she lied down. I rushed to the bathroom and began wetting the hankerchief. After wringing it, i folded it and placed it on Angel's forehead.

"That should cool you down for a while, I'll find some ice to he-" I got cut off here by Angel's telepathy.  
-_N-no need for ice, Jared..The damp cloth is cooling enough_..-  
"I thought i told you to not use telepathy!" i shouted suddenly.  
***Kirl...(sob)***  
"Hey...im sorry...i didn't mean to shout..I just want you to be up and running again..." I apologised as she started crying.

I sat next to her on the bed.

***Kirl..(sniff)**..* I hugged her and comforted her while i patted her head.  
***(sniff)..Kirl..lia..(sob)*** I gave her a kiss on the forehead as i took off the hankerchief to soak more cold water on it. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in again.

Angel's POV (Idk why i switched but MEH :D)

***(sniff)..Jared never shouted at me before...(sob)*** I sobbed as i tried to get some rest. I saw Jared coming back in with a dampened hankerchief in his hands. It felt cooling as he placed it on my forehead.

"Im...really sorry for shouting at you, Angel...I hope you understand." I lifted my hand up and ran it over Jared's cheek slowly with a teary smile.  
"Please...don't use telepathy until you get better. I'll try to find a way to help you communicate with me." He said as he put my hand down to my side gently.  
-_Hey...Jared_?-  
"Dosen't that feel exhausting?" He asked when I spoke telepathicly.  
-_Not as much as before_..- I replied.  
"I guess its okay to let you do that...If you feel a headache or anything unusual, stop immedietly. Okay?" I nodded.  
-_Can i continue now_..?- He nodded.  
-_Jared...I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time now_...-  
"Huh..?"  
-_D-do you r-really think im...c-cute_?- I blushed as I asked.  
"Well, yeah. You were cute when you were a Ralts. Cuter as you are now. But, when you evolve into Gardevoir, i don't think i can live with that." He sighed as he spoke.  
-_W-why..? Don't you want me to get stronger_..?- I asked.  
"Yes, but..."  
-_But what_?- I asked out of curiousity.  
"But...if you evolve, you can't do the things you still do now...Like sitting on my shoulders...I sort of enjoyed that." I was surprised to hear that. I always thought he didn't like me doing that.  
-_Thats true_...-  
"If its possible, please don't evolve...I like you the way you are, Angel." He kissed me on the forehead again.  
-_I'll try_...- He seemed a little happy to hear that.  
"Now, please get some rest. Oh, and Nurse Joy said no chocolate for 2 weeks."  
-_It's okay...I understand. I don't have any appatite anyway_...- I replied.  
"You might, after a few days." He said.

Soon, it was lunch time. I still didn't have any appatite.

"Come on Angel, you need to eat something..." He said with a concerned voice.  
-_O-okay_..- I obediently replied. I didn't feel like arguing anymore.

He sat me on his shoulders again. I leaned my body against his head. I sort of enjoyed that. We went to the lunch room to get some lunch. It was quite packed there, so it was hard to find a spot. Luckily, Nurse Joy came to our rescue. She told us that there were tables reserved for sick Pokemon, like me. I saw some trainers trying to make their Pokemon act sick so they could snag the reserved tables.

-_Could i just have some blue and blackberries_?- I asked "Sure." he replied as he took a few blue and blackberries. I didn't complain about how little it was like i used to. In fact, i was happy to see 10-11 berries on my bowl. Since i didnt have any appatite. I nibbled on the berries slowly.

"Oh and by the way, Nurse Joy told me to give you one of these pills after your meals. I cringed. I didn't like the bitter taste of pills, so i shook my head vigorously. Should'nt have done that, It gave me a major headache.  
"Please take them, Angel. It says here that it does not have a bitter taste, but a sweet, berry-like flavour. Theres 2 flavours" I was happy to hear that, so i took one blue colored one and chewed on it after i finished my lunch. -_My headache is clearing up_!- I spoke to Jared happily.  
"Thats great!" He replied with a smile.  
"By the way, what does 'Kirl..Lia..Kirlia' mean?" He asked.  
-_H-huh..? When did you hear me s-say that_?- I asked with a slight blush, feeling a little awkward.  
"When you were asleep last night and earlier today." He replied.  
-_C-can i tell you t-that in p-private..?_- I blushed even more.  
"Mmkay, in the room?" I nodded, my face completely red by now.  
"Why is your face all red? Is the fever coming back?" He asked as he saw my blushing face.  
-_U-umm...N-not..really.._.- I replied, still feeling embarrased.  
"Let's just go back to the room." I nodded, still blushing.

After he sat me on his shoulders, i leaned my body on his head again. I blushed as i did that. When we were in the room, he let me down and asked me the same question before.

"So, what does it mean?" He asked. He sounded curious.  
-_U-umm...I-it means_...- I blushed as i replied. -_I-it means...'H-help..m-me..J-J-Jared._.'-  
"Oh..What were you dreaming about?" He asked after i replied. I stopped blushing after that.  
-_I was dreaming about some bad people capturing me...And doing alot of horrible things to me_...-  
"Oh..Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you when that actually happens." He said as he hugged me.  
-T-thank you...Jared- I replied with a smile and a blush.

Jared's POV (Changing back naow :D)

"You should rest. You're still sick." I said with a concerned voice.  
-_O-okay.._.- She replied.  
"Here, i'll tuck you in." I tucked her in after i spoke.  
"Hmm..I think i forgot something...Oh noes. I forgot to feed Rick didn't I?" Angel nodded weakly.  
"Better let him out..." I let out Rick after i spoke.  
***PIDGEY! PIDG! GEY**!* Uh Oh, that dosen't sound nice.  
"Angel, you mind translating?" -_U-umm...Y-you might not wanna hear it._..- "That bad huh...Is he hungry?" I asked.  
***Kirl, lia***  
***Pidge, Pidge***  
-_Yep, he's very hungry_.-  
"Okay then, Rick lets go get you some lunch, and you can have as much as you like. Consider it my apology." For some reason, i regretted saying that.  
"We'll be back soon, Angel. You gonna be okay?" I asked, feeling concerned.  
-_I'll be fine_.- She said with a smile.  
"Okay then, see you later!" I waved as i closed the room door.

It was quiet at the lunch room. I sighed happily and let Rick choose whatever he want. I cringed as i saw the huge pile of food on his plate. I wondered how much that was going to cost.

"you sure you can finish that?" Rick nodded. "Okay then...Eat up."

He ate the food quickly, as if he just came from a deserted island with absolutely nothing to eat for 2 whole weeks. I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from upstairs and my head felt like its going to explode.

-_Help me, Jared!_- I realised that the crash must've been coming from my room, and some thieves are gonna take Angel, because she's an extremely rare Shiny Kirlia.  
I took Rick and dashed out of the dining room.

"Nurse Joy! Please call the police! Somebody or something is taking my Kirlia!"  
"Im on it! How do you know that your Kirlia is in trouble?" She asked as she picked up the phone.  
"She can speak to me telepathicly, please hurry! Im going to chase after the thieves!" I made a mad dash for the door and saw a hot air balloon on the floor where my room was at. I saw 3 people stuffing Angel into a bag.

"Hey! Thats my Kirlia!" I shouted at the three people. I saw an 'R' on their uniforms. That could only mean one thing. Team Rocket.  
"Oho! It seems that this rare Kirlia has a master!" One of the grunts said.  
"Its very obvious Jacky, why would it be in a room, sleeping instead of running around in the wild?" The other grunt sweatdropped.  
"Shut your traps. We're here to steal this pokemon for the boss!" The other one in a black suit shouted at them.  
"Yes sir, Executive James!" Both of the grunts spoke together.  
"Rick! Use Tackle!" I took advantage of the scene and ordered Rick to attack.  
***Pidgey**!*  
"Cacturne! Use Pin Missile!" The Executive called James threw a pokeball and a Cacturne came out and it fired its Pin Missiles.  
"Rick! Dodge it!" But it was too late. The missiles gave Rick quite a hit.  
"Rick! No- Thats right!" I remember stuffing a rare candy in my jacket pocket before we left Pallet Town.  
"Rick! Eat this rare candy!" Rick got up and ate the rare candy. Then, Its body started to glow. I shielded my eyes with my arms as Rick started to evolve into a Pidgeotto.  
"Yes!" I shouted as Rick evolved.  
"Whaaat?" All the three members of Team Rocket spoke at the same time.  
"Okay, Rick! Use Steel Wing!" Rick's wings started to glow a light blue and hit the grunt that was holding Angel. the grunt dropped the sack and i hurried to catch it.  
"YOU FOOL! Look what you did!" Executive James exclaimed at the grunt.  
"S-sorry sir!" He stammered.  
"Rick! Use Steel Wing to cut the balloon!" Rick obediently did as he was told to. The balloon went flying off.  
"Looks like Team Rocket is flying off again~!" All three of them screamed as they flew off.

I quickly untied the sack to see Angel, tears forming at her eyes. She hugged me and buried her face on my clothes. Then, she started sobbing uncontrollably

"Shh..Shh its okay.." I spoke softly as i comforted Angel. Suddenly i remembered where i was. I was outside, in the haze. I quickly took Angel and Rick in.  
***(cough)(cough)Kir..(cough)*** =Uh oh, shes in bad shape.= On the corner of my eye, i saw a lady in blue with a police Motorbike with a sidecar come into the Pokemon Center. I reconized her immedietly. It was Officer Jenny.  
"I got a call from here saying that someone tried to steal a Kirlia." I nodded.  
"The Kirlia's right here..But she's in horrible shape." I blurted out.  
"Oh, did you take care of them?" Officer Jenny asked me.  
"Yes, my Pidgeotto was very helpful." I said as Rick flapped his wings proudly.  
"Who were the criminals?" She asked as she pulled out a notebook.  
"Team Rocket, One Executive and two grunts." I said.  
"Them again, huh. Where did they fly off to?" She asked.  
"Southeast i think.."  
"Thanks, Please notify us when you see them again. Requesting backup, Team Rocket, One executive and two grunts." She spoke into her radio as she left.  
"Nurse Joy..? Can you help my Kirlia please? She's in horrible shape." I said with a panicked face.  
"I'll see what i can do." She said as two Chanseys came in with a stretcher. I placed Angel on the stretcher and watched them walk to the exam room.  
"Please wait in the waiting room." She told me. I obediently went into the waiting room with Rick.

*** 45 Minutes later... ***

I looked at the clock. It seemed like a whole day to me. I sighed as i recalled Rick. After i recalled Rick, the doors in the treatment room opened.

"Angel!" I exclaimed as i got up.  
"She's going to be okay. In the meantime, keep Angel indoors. The haze seems to be getting worse as we speak." I nodded.  
"Oh! Your room! The window's smashed! I'll get you another room. Please go and collect all your belongings and move to Room 15." She handed me the key to room 15 as i gave back the key to room 12.

A Chansey took Angel to my room as i collected our belongings. After making sure i didnt forget anything, I went to room 15. Room 15 looked alot better than room 12. It had a king-sized bed, a small Pokemon nest, a bigger bathroom and a first aid cabinet, and all the other furniture in room 12.

"This room looks like its fit for a king." I said as i entered the room. I saw Angel already on the bed with a tray of pills and medicine on the table next to the bed. I saw a note on the tray. It read : "Please give this medicine to Angel once a day. And continue giving her the medicine i gave you earlier today. -Nurse Joy"

*** 7 Hours later.. ***

I was in the room, sitting next to Angel as she slept peacefully. She didn't look like she was having any nightmares. I checked the time.

"8.45 p.m. I should take a shower now." Before i went into the bathroom, i saw Angel waking up.  
"Do you want a bath before you continue sleeping?" She nodded weakly.  
"Okay then." I went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. Angel came in and i went out. I closed the door behind me.

*** 30 minutes later... ***

I was continuing with the book about Pokemon Evolutions when Angel came out, a towel wrapped around her.

-_C-could you give m-me my p-pyjamas_?- I made the ok sign with my fingers and gave Angel her PJs. -_Thank you_.- I made the OK sign again. She came out a few minutes later and climed on the bed. I tucked her in as she drifted off to sleep again. I took my clothes and my towel and went in the bathroom to take a bath.

15 minutes later, i came out all dressed up for sleeping. I checked the time again. The clock read 9.35 p.m. I decided to sleep early. I snuggled up beside Angel and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before i went to sleep. She smiled as i kissed her.

I closed my eyes and laid on the bed until i felt the familliar feeling of slumber.

Please leave a review :D Chapter 3 will be coming very soon. And i'll have time to even make Chapter 4-5 because my holiday is coming.


	3. Chapter 3, Getting Angel a new wardrobe

Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, i was caught up in Minecraft :P Anyways, enjoy :3

"speech" Regular talking

-speech- Telepathy talking (Yes, im using a psychic type pokemon)

=speech= Thought

*speech* Pokespeech

(speech) My thoughts/comments/actions

Character info :  
Jared (Pokemon Trainer)  
Kirlia/Angel (Lvl 23 - Moves : Confusion, Psychic, Growl)  
Pidgeotto/Rick (Lvl 20 - Moves : Tackle, Sand-Attack, Steel wing, Aerial Ace)

Im going to start off 2 weeks later from Chapter 2, when Angel recovers.

I was up early today. For some reason i could'nt sleep. I checked the time. My watch read 6.00 a.m. I got up, went to the bathroom and got ready. After i finished, I went to get my clothes. I wore my usual outfit. I decided that my other clothing needs some washing. So i took them to the laundry room of the Pokemon center.

"Jared! You're up early today." Nurse Joy said as she saw me.  
"Yeah. I can't sleep for some reason." I replied.  
"Im guessing you're heading to the laundry room?" I nodded.  
"Its over there, behind that door." She directed me to the door mentioned.  
"Thanks." I said as i headed to the door.

I waited as i finished placing all my laundry in the washing machine. Roughly 45 minutes later, i came out with my clean laundry. I went back to the room to pack. In the room, i could see Angel still sleeping peacefully. I smiled as i packed up our things. After i finished, i read the book about Pokemon Evolutions.

*** 1 hour and 20 minutes later ***

My watch read 8.10 a.m. in the morning. Angel was still peacefully sleeping. I looked at her for a while, then i suddenly found myself at a field of flowers.

"What the..." I saw Angel come towards me.  
"Jared? Why are you in my dream?" She asked.  
"How can i understand you?" I asked, shocked.  
"Duh, anything can happen in dreams. But what im wondering is, how did you get in?" She asked as she sat down next to me.  
"I don't know. I just looked at you for a while then i found myself here." She looked confused.  
"Im about to wake up. You'll find yourself in the room in a while." She said.  
"Okay..Huh?" I found myself in the room. I saw Angel rubbing her eyes.  
"Good morning, Angel." I greeted her as i put down the book.  
*Kirl, lia.* She spoke. -Whoops..I forgot you cant understand Pokespeech- She laughed awkwardly.  
"Haha, Can you get ready? We're continuing our journey after breakfast."  
-Okay. Oh! You prepared my clothing already?- She asked as she saw her usual outfit on the desk.  
"Yeah." I replied. -Thank you!- She said as she went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out all dressed up in her usual outfit. I started to think that the outfit she was wearing kind of looked a bit boring.

"Hey, Angel." I spoke. -Yes, Jared?-  
"Do you want some new clothes? Im starting to think that outfit you're usually wearing kind of looks..."  
-Boring. I know...I could use a wardrobe change.- She finished my sentence.  
"Okay then. I'll take you shopping after breakfast." I somehow regretted saying that.  
-Yay! You're the best, Jared!- She said as she hugged me.

After breakfast, i took Angel shopping, as i promised. We went past a few shops but she didn't seem very interested in some on the outfits they sell there.

"Thats the last one..." I said.  
-Aww...None of the clothes they sell here interest me...Hey! Look over there!- I turned to the direction Angel was pointing at. I saw a clothing shop we have never been before. "Huh. I guess I must've missed that one. Lets check it out." We walked towards the shop. The shop was slightly run down, and it didnt have much decoration around it. We went inside and found ourselfves in a perfectly decorated store. The air freshener was an expensive brand.  
"Dayum. I guess you really cant judge a book by its cover." A shopkeeper came out from a door and walked to the counter.  
"Welcome to Joanne's Closet!" She said with a smile.  
-Ooh, i like that outfit!- She said as she went to have a closer look at the outfit she said she liked. It was a red hoodie with a white skirt. It also came with a white and red hat. It reminded me of a Pokeball.  
-Can i have this one, please?- She said as she put on that 'puppy dog face'  
"Okay, Angel. How much for this?" i replied to Angel and asked the shopkeeper the price.  
"Its 32.50 Pokedollars sir! Your pokemon has good taste. The skirt is made of the softest fabric! and the blouse is hand made!" I was surprised to hear that, considering the price.  
"If so, why is the price not over 100?" I asked.  
"We're not doing much business, sir. So we have no choice but to lower the prices a bit." She replied.  
"I think its because of the outside of the store. You spent too much money decorating the inside." I replied again. "Well, anyway. Heres the money." I said as i handed her a 50 Pokedollar bill. She took the bill and handed me the change.  
"Where's Angel?" I asked as i noticed she disappeared from the store.  
-Im in the changing room!- I suddenly heard a voice in my head. Angel came out a minute later, all dressed up in her new clothes. She looked alot cuter than she was.  
-I need some holes in the hat, my horns is not letting me put the hat on properly.-  
"Can you make some holes in the hat?" I asked the shopkeeper.  
"No problem! I'll need to borrow your Kirlia for a minute." I nodded as the shopkeeper took her behind the door. She came out a few minutes after that, with the hat on, and her horns sticking out of it.  
-It fits perfectly now!- I nodded. We said goodbye to the shopkeeper and continued on our journey.

We reached the route to my next gym battle at 12 noon. So we took a little lunch break. I bought some bento boxes at the town.

-Can i have that one?- Angel pointed to the bento box she wanted.  
"Okay. You can have it. Just don't complain if its not to your liking." I snickered as i said that.  
-I won't complain, i'll just ask to switch yours with mine!- She said with a smile.  
"D'OH!" I stammered. "Let's just eat our lunch, Okay?" She nodded.

We ate silently and threw the empty plastic boxes in a recycle bin. We continued on the road until we met a trainer. She was wearing a hat that had something like rabbit ears but it was facing downwards and backwards. She wore a white hoodie and a white skirt.

"Hey! Wanna battle?" She asked.  
"Okay.. i guess." I replied.  
"Sweet! Go Squirtle!" She shouted as she threw out a Pokeball with a Squirtle.  
*Squirtle!* "Angel, you mind if Rick handled this?" She nodded as i asked.  
"Okay! Go Pidgeotto!" I shouted as i threw Rick's Pokeball.  
*Pigeotto!*  
"You make the first move." The girl trainer said, sounding confident.  
"Okay. Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace!" Rick did as he was commanded to.  
"Aerial Ace?! Squirtle! Dodge it!" She instructed her Squirtle. But Rick hit the Squirtle anyway.  
*Squirt, Squirtle!* "Squirtle! Can you go on?" She asked her Squirtle, sounding nervous.  
*S-Squirtle..!* "Okay! Squirtle, Use Water Gun!" The Squirtle shot a water gun at Rick.  
"Dodge! And then use Steel Wing!" Rick dodged the water gun and it flew towards Squirtle. The Steel Wing TKO'd the Squirtle.  
"Squirtle! No!" The girl trainer picked up her Squirtle.  
"Pidgeotto! Return!" I recalled Rick in a flash of red. "Great work, Rick. Take a nice long rest."  
"You were awesome, Squirtle. Take a good rest. And don't let today's battle get to you." She said as she recalled her Squirtle.  
"Great battle. You and Squirtle could use more training tho." I said as i stuck my hand out to shake hands.  
"that Pidgeotto of yours is something! Thanks for the tip!" She said as she shook my hand.  
"My name's Luna by the way. Whats yours?" She asked.  
"My name's Jared." I replied.  
"Okay, Jared. See you next time for a battle! My Pokemon will be stronger then!" She said as she ran off.  
"Okay, Seeyah!" I said as i waved to her.  
"Dayum. What a day." I said as she left.  
-Let's move on, Jared!- Angel said as she sat on my shoulders.

We walked for what seemed like 24 hours to us. I checked the time. It read 5.40 p.m.

"We should camp here." I pointed to a nice shady spot.  
-Aww...I was expecting to sleep on a bed tonight!- Angel sighed.  
"Well sorry to break your plans, But if we continue walking to the next town, it'll be dawn.  
-True...Okay...Lets camp here..* She said, sounding depressed.

I took the bag containing the tent off my backpack, and checked the instructions manual.

"Okay...I can handle this." I said as i unpacked the tent. *...* Angel was beside me, nibbling on an apple.

***45 minutes later...***

"This dosen't look right." I said as i looked at the picture on the manual.  
"I fail at this..." I said.  
-Agreed...- Angel said.  
"You're not helping, Angel." I said as i dismantled the tent and started to redo it.

***Another 45 minutes later...***

"That looks better." I said as i compared the tent on the instructions manual with the tent. I went inside. It was a little cramped. I tied the flashlight my mother packed for me at the top. I took the rainshield and affixed it on the top.  
"Why do they design tents with a hole on top..." I sighed. I took the pegs, slotted them at the given holes on the ropes and hammered them in.  
"Finally finished." I said as i went in the tent. Angel was already sitting there. She looked tired.  
"You look tired, Angel." I said as i unrolled the sleeping bag.  
-Yeah...I think its because i didn't have any dinner...- She said with a yawn.  
"We have to deal with it, Angel. But i promise we'll have a nice breakfast tomorrow." I said as i zipped the sleeping bag with me in it.  
-Okay..(yawn)- She went in the sleeping bag, beside me. I gave her some space, but she had her hands wrapped around me. I sighed and got to sleep. Before i did, i checked the entrace to see if it's zipped and locked. After making sure i zipped and locked it, i went to sleep.

I woke up 40 minutes later, feeling wide awake. Angel was still hugging me. My shirt also felt a bit wet.

"Huh..?" It didn't take long for me to realise she was crying in her sleep again.  
*Lia...Kirlia..!* She muttered. Again, i wondered what she was saying. She woke up a few minutes after that, then she started to sob uncontrolably again.  
"Hey...Why all the tears again?" I asked in a whisper.  
-My..(sob)..dream...It seemed so..(sob)..real and..(sob)..scary...- She said as i comforted her.  
"Shh...Hey. If your dream actually comes true, i will do whatever i can to protect you." I said as i gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
-T-thank you...Jared.- She said, sounding a little happier.  
"Let's go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I said.  
-O-okay...(sniff)..- She replied.

We drifted off to sleep afterwards. But again, i woke up 20 minutes later. I sighed, got up and drinked some water. Angel was muttering something in her sleep as i got back into the sleeping bag.  
*Kirl..lia..Kirl...* She said as she hugged me closer. And again, i wondered what she was saying. I tried to get some sleep afterwards.

End of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming soon! And i realised i made a small mistake on Chapter 1. Jade is the original colour of Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoir, So im changing it to light blue. Sorry for teh mistake :P Oh and im not going to edit my documents anymore. It takes alot of time.


	4. Chapter 4, First Gym battle

CHAPTER 4! Its finally here! :D

"speech" Regular talking -speech- Telepathy talking =speech= Thought *speech* Pokespeech (speech) My thoughts/comments/actions

Character info :  
Jared (Pokemon Trainer : Age 13)  
Kirlia/Angel (Lvl 24 - Moves : Confusion, Psychic, Growl, Teleport)  
Pidgeotto/Rick (Lvl 20 - Moves : Tackle, Sand-Attack, Steel wing, Aerial Ace)

I woke up with a start. But i didn't see Angel where she used to be. She always liked to hug me when she was sleeping.

"Angel! Where are you?" I shouted.  
-Outside! Im getting some fruit!- She replied.  
"Okay!" I got up and went outside. It was a beautiful day. I saw Angel walking towards the tent carrying a bunch of fruit with her psychic powers.  
-Help me? This is a little heavy for my Psychic hands.- She said.  
"Okay." I replied as i took a bunch of fruit.  
"I'll take just a quarter of it. Im not that hungry." I said as my stomach growled.  
-I can hear your stomach growling...Just take half of it. I insist!- Angel insisted.  
"Okay i guess." I said, feeling happy.  
-I can read your emotions, Jared.- She said.  
"I know, Haha. I guess you can tell im happy."  
-Yeah. (giggle)- She giggled as we ate.

After we finished our (rather huge) breakfast and packed the tent, we continued on until i tripped on something that looked like a brown egg with white zigzags.

"A Pokemon egg here? Where's its parent?" I asked as i examined the egg -I'm not sure...Look! Theres blood there!- Angel said as she pointed to a dark red spot.  
"I think something or someone killed the parent of this egg. Should i hatch it?" I asked, my curiosity got the better of me.  
-You should! Im curious on seeing whats inside.- She said.  
"Okay." I said as i carefully lifted the egg.  
"Lets go to the Pokemon Center." I said as i walked toward Pewter City.

***?'S POV*** (Who the mystery guy? Read to find out :D)

"That egg looks rare." I said as i watched the trainer and his rare Kirlia walk towards Pewter City.  
"It certainly does!" My companion replied. "Should we steal it and his rare Kirlia?" She asked again.  
"Okay! Lets do this!" I replied.

***Jared's POV***

We walked for a while until someone in a farmer's outfit stopped me.

"Hey! You found my egg!" He said. He seemed suspicious.  
-He's lying. I can read his mind. Don't give him the egg, he wants to steal it. And he also wants me.- Angel said. =Okay.= I said in my head.  
"Oh im sorry, i- Kirlia! Use Confusion!" She did as she was told. (I'll let you guess where i got that idea from.)

The 'farmer' floated up and he got thrown back. When the dust cleared, he was in a diffirent outfit. He had an 'R' on his shirt.

"Team Rocket!" i said!  
"So you've heard of us! So Prepare for trouble!" A woman in the same uniform came out.  
"And make it double!"  
"We'll steal all your Pokemon!"  
"And we wont leave a tip!"  
"Pyro"  
"Pandora"  
"Whenever there's peace in the galaxy,"  
"Team Rocket will be there"  
"To make everything WORSE!" They took turns saying and they both said the last sentence together. Me and Angel sweatdropped.  
"What the heck was that? Are you guys insane or something?" I asked, taking Rick's Pokeball.  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR MOTTO!" The woman named Pandora barked at me.  
"CALM DOWN! Pandora! We have to steal all his Pokemon! Go, Zubat!" A bat like Pokemon came out in a flash of red.  
"Okay brat, you're going down! Go, Ekans!" And a purple snake like pokemon came out the same way.  
"Lets do this! Go, Pidgeotto!" I said as Rick came out.  
*Pidgeotto!*  
*Kirli, Kirlia!* Angel told Rick what was going on.  
*Pidge! Pidgeotto!* He looked ready to battle.  
"Okay! Lets do this! Kirlia, use Psychic! Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing!" I said as i pointed a finger at Ekans and Zubat. Rick TKO'd the Zubat. I saw Angel about to use something other than Psychic. The guy named Pyro recalled his Zubat. Angel dissapeared and reappeared in a flash of white behind the Ekans and used Psychic. The Ekans fainted.  
"GRRR YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Pandora shouted as she ran off with Pyro.  
"Thanks for the help, Rick! Here, treat for you!" I said as i handed Rick some Oran Berries.  
"You too, Angel." I said as she looked a bit envious. I gave her the same ammount of berries.  
-Thank you!- She said with a cute smile.  
"No prob..." I replied.

We continued on after Angel and Rick finished their snack. I wrapped the egg in my clothes before packing it in my backpack.

-Our next stop should be the Pokemon Center.- She said as we walked into Pewter City.  
"So after we give the egg to Nurse Joy, we get our gym badge, then we get the egg back. Right?" I asked.  
-Pretty much.- She replied.

We reached the Pokemon Center in a few minutes. Nurse Joy was sitting behind the counter, where she should be.

"Welcome! Are you here to rest your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.  
"Not really.. Can you take care of this egg for me? Me and my Kirlia found it a while ago. And i'll be back later to reclaim it." I replied.  
"Oh! Okay. Are you heading to the Pewter Gym by any chance?" She asked as she took the egg and put it in a glass container.  
"Yeah. Im going to win my first badge here!" I said.  
"Best of luck to you. You'll need it, trust me. The gym leader is a tough one. Believe me, i know. He's always asking me out." Nurse Joy said with a laugh. We enjoyed a good laugh after she said that.

We headed for the Pewter Gym, feeling very excited. As we entered the gym, a trainer in a green jacket and brown jeans greeted me.

"Welcome to the Pewter Gym! You'll have to beat me to challenge Brock the great Gym Leader!" He said.  
"Okay. Angel, do you want to handle this? Or let Rick do it?" I asked Angel.  
-I'll handle this!- She replied.  
"Okay! Choose your Pokemon!" He said as he took out a Pokeball. "Go, Sandshrew!"  
"Okay, Kirlia! Let's do this!" I said as Angel obediently moved forward. She stopped in her tracks as she saw alot of rocks and gravel. I facepalmed.  
"Angel, Its a rock Gym. Expect to see rocks everywhere." I said.  
-O-okay...- She replied. "Stay strong. Try to maneuver around the rocks. You're agile, you know that?" I complimented her. She nodded as she blushed.  
"Can we start this battle? Im getting a little impatient." The trainer said, tapping his foot.  
"Okay. Shall i make the first move?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. sounding confident.  
"Okay, Kirlia! Use Confusion!" She obediently did as she was told. She picked up the Sandshrew with hey psychic powers and threw it across the field.  
"Sandshrew!" The trainer shouted. As the dust cleared, we saw a fainted Sandshrew with twirly eyes.  
"Dammit! Brock's going to kill me.. Anyway, Brock's chamber is over there. Good luck to you! I'm going to heal my Sandshrew." The trainer said as he directed us to the door leading to Brock's chamber before running off with his Sandshrew to the Pokemon Center.

As we entered the chamber, we found ourselves in a battlefield. There were rocks, rocks and rocks everywhere. Angel gulped.

-C-can Rick t-take care of t-this..?- She asked timidly. "Okay" I said.  
"Welcome to my chamber." A person spoke in the darkness. The lights flashed on after that. We were greeted by a Gym Leader with a yellow no-sleeved jacket with a green shirt. He wore grey jeans and he was darkly tanned.  
"I am Brock, Gym leader of the Pewter gym. Nice to meet you. What is your name?" Brock asked as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.  
"I'm Jared, from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you too." I replied as i shook his hand.  
"I have to warn you beforehand. I won't go easy on you." He said.  
"Okay." I replied as i went to the battlefield. A referee stepped up.  
"This battle is between Jared from Pallet Town and Brock the Gym Leader! You may only use two Pokemon! Only the challenger is able to subsitute his Pokemon!" The referee said.  
"Okay. Go, Geodude!" Brock said as he threw out a Pokeball. The Geodude inside appeared in a flash of red.  
"A Geodude,huh." I said as i took out my Pokedex. "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks." My Pokedex blurted out.  
"So, physical attacks are not really effective huh." I said as i sent out Rick *Pidgeotto!*  
"Okay, Lets do this! Can i have the first move?" I asked, feeling ready.  
"Sure." He replied.  
"Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace!" Rick did as he was told to. He swooped to the Geodude and it got a direct hit.  
"Geodude!" Brock shouted.  
*Geodude.." It fainted shortly after trying to get up.  
"Geodude is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" The referee said while waving a flag.  
"What the...I didn't know Rick had THAT much power..." I said. Brock returned his fainted Pokemon and threw out a Pokeball. A giant steel snake came out. Angel whimpered like a beaten up puppy and hid behind me.  
"This is my strongest Pokemon, Steelix. It has evolved from Onix in the care of my brother." Brock said.  
"Steelix, huh. Looks tough indeed." I said as i took out my Pokedex. "Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds." My Pokedex blurted out once again.  
"WHAT?! HARDER THAN DIAMONDS?!" I screamed in shock. I could see Brock snickering.  
"Giving up?" He said. "No way. I never run away from my battles." I said. "Good answer."  
"Now, Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace!" Rick did as he was told, but the Steelix dodged it.  
"It's fast! How can a giant steel snake thingy move so fast?!" Rick almost smashed himself into the walls. Thankfully, Angel used her psychic powers to help Rick.  
"My turn. Steelix! Use Bind!" The giant steel snake grabbed Rick with its tail and started to squeeze Rick like a sponge.  
"RICK! NO!" I shouted as the Steelix let Rick go. When the dust cleared, i could see Rick on the floor with twirly eyes.  
"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" The referee waved his flags again.  
"Take a good rest, Rick. You were awesome. Angel, can you take care of this?" I asked Angel, who was still hiding behind me.  
*Kir...(whimper)*  
"(sigh) Angel, please, just go on the battlefield. I'll buy you chocolate, regardless if you win or lose if you do." I said, regretting what i said again.  
-I...D-d-d-don't w-w-want t-to b-b-b-battle t-that m-m-m-m-monster..- She stuttered, still hiding behind me.  
"Is your Pokemon all right?" Brock asked.  
"She's shaken pretty badly. I'll talk to her again." I replied.  
"Angel. Please, do it for me?" I asked again. "And you won't get hit if you keep your distance."  
-O-okay..- She said, still feeling scared.  
"Okay! She's ready to battle!" I shouted.  
"Good! I was getting a little impatient there. You can have the first move." He said.  
"Okay! Kirlia! Use Confusion!" Angel did as she was told, and lifted the Steelix with a grunt. She threw it across the large battlefield.  
*(pant)Kir..(pant)*  
=Crap! She's in bad shape. I hope the Steelix is too.= "Steelix!" Brock shouted. It sat there, shaking its head. I guess the saying 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' Is right. The Steelix took quite some damage.  
"Your Kirlia is something. But we're not finished yet! Steelix! Use Bind!" The Steelix quickly regained its stance and grabbed Angel. She screamed in pain.  
"TELEPORT!" I shouted. Angel dissapeared from the Steelix in a flash of white. I felt something gripping me tightly on my back.  
"Angel.." I said in a comforting voice. She was so scared, she started crying her eyes out.  
"Can you still battle? All we need is one more Confusion on the Steelix and we win!" I said. But I don't think im right.  
-(sob) O-okay...- She held back her tears after she spoke.  
"Let's continue this, Brock." i said, feeling ready.  
"Let's. Your move, i believe." "Okay! Kirlia, Confusion! Maximum power!" Angel did as she was told, She lifted the Steelix with a grunt. She sent the Steelix flying. She threw it so hard, it smashed right through the wall. Holy shit.

"Steelix!" Brock shouted. The dust cleared to reveal a fainted Steelix.  
"Steelix is unable to battle! Kirlia is the winner! And today's victory goes to Jared from Pallet Town!" The referee shouted.  
"Nice job out there. We almost had him, didn't we?" He said as he recalled Steelix.  
-I-i guess i d-don't know my own strength..(pant)- I ran over to hug her. She was startled by the sudden move, she hugged me back a few minutes later.  
"You won me my first Gym Badge! You're the best!" I said as i let go.  
"Congratz on defeating me! Here's a little something to prove you've beaten the Pewter gym." Brock handed me a badge that looked like a gemstone.  
"Shiny." I said.  
"And here s a container for your badges! Oops. I almost forgot. Your TM disc." Brock said as he handed me a badge container.  
"What's a TM disc?" I asked, feeling curious.  
"A TM disc is basically like teaching moves your Pokemon cant learn by experience." Brock explained.  
"Cool! So, whats the move on the TM disc?" I asked.  
"It's not what i usually hand out, but its a Thunderbolt disc. I think your Kirlia earned it by defeating my Pokemon easily." Brock explained.  
"COOOL!" I said, taking the golden Disc.  
"And here's a container for it!" Brock handed me a container that could fit multiple discs.  
"Thanks, see you!" I said as we dashed out.  
"Good luck!" Brock shouted after me.  
"Thank you!" I shouted back.

We rushed to the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy holding a container with the egg i found.

"Perfect timing! Your egg is about to hatch!" Nurse Joy said as she walked us to the back room. Nurse Joy placed the egg in a soft pillow and it started to shine brightly. A small brown Pokemon that reminded me of a fox with a white furry collar appeared.  
*Eevee!*  
"Ohh! An Eevee!" I said, taking out my Pokedex. "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms."  
"Cool!" I said, picking up the Eevee.  
*Eevee!* It pranced onto my shoulder.  
"Is it a boy or a girl, Angel?" I asked Angel who was standing beside me.  
*Kirlia, Kirli?*  
*Eevee, vee!*  
-It's a boy.- She explained.  
"Hmm...I guess i'll give it a name after it evolves." I said.  
"Great idea." Nurse Joy said.  
"Its time for the Pokeball." I said, taking out an empty Pokeball. I captured him without any effort.  
"Welcome to the team, Eevee." I said as i looked at the Pokeball with Eevee.

We left the Pokemon center soon after that. Nurse Joy sent us off with the usual 'Come again soon!'. We walked further on until two people blocked our way. They had 'R's on their shirts. Team Rocket. It was the same pair that tried to steal our egg.

"Hey, Twerp! We're not done with you!" Pandora said.  
"We'll be taking that Kirlia NOW!" Pyro said. He took out a remote and pushed a button. A huge metal claw suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Angel.  
*Kirlia!*  
"Angel! You crooks!" I shouted at them.  
"Ohoho, we're not done yet!" Pyro said. He pushed another button and it punched me, making me drop my Pokeballs.  
"We're taking these!" Both of them said as they climbed onto a hot air balloon.  
"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO STUPID SICKOS!" I shouted.  
"How about in 8th of never?" They laughed meanacingly. Just then, i saw sharp ice crystals shoot out of nowhere, popping the hot air balloon. I quickly grabbed my Pokeballs and catched Angel. She started to hug me tightly.  
"Why does that move seem so familiar?" I turned and looked at a huge blue bird with a long tail. I noticed it as an Articuno.  
"An Articuno! That means..." I turned and saw a girl about my age, but shorter. She has red glasses and short blue hair. She was wearing a blue jacket shirt with a white skirt. She has white stockings and blue shoes. I recognized her.  
"Tabitha?" I said. The girl nodded.  
"I'd notice your Articuno's Windy Icicles anywhere! But why are you here?" I asked.  
"Team Rocket first." She said in three short words. Strange..I didn't remember her being so quiet.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Pandora shouted.  
"Can it! Fruit-for-brains! Angel, use Psychic!" Angel did as she was told.  
"Windy Icicles." Tabitha's Articuno obidiently shot ice crystals at Team Rocket.  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAINN!" Team Rocket shouted as they blasted off.  
"So, why are you here, Tabitha?" I repeated my question.  
"Gym battles." She said.  
"I thought the Contest Ribbons is your thing." I said. She shaked her head.  
"Want to travel with me? I'm going for the gym badges too!" I said. She nodded as she took out a special Pokeball.  
"Is that a Master Ball?" I asked. She nodded again. She recalled her Articuno with it.  
"It's getting late. We should spend the night at the Pokemon Center." I said. Again, she nodded.

We rented two rooms. One for me and one for Tabitha. I went to sleep quickly because it has been a long day for me. Before i slept, i saw Angel snuggling up to me again.

***Angel's POV***

Jared went into his usual deep sleep state. I wondered if i should do it. I wanted to do this for a very long time. I hesitated, but i gave him a kiss, right on the lips. I pulled back shortly after and went to sleep, hugging him tightly.

*Sleep tight...Jared...*

The end :D Stay tuned for the next episode! By the way, i got the idea of Tabitha from here - Zero no Tsukaima. Check it out :D Leave a review!


End file.
